powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!
is the thirty-first episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of the Black Hole Kyutama and a modified version of the Genbikyo Kyutama, and it also features Naga Ray's defection from Jark Matter, thus returning to the Rebellion. Synopsis The Miracle Star, Lucky gained the power of Shishi Red Orion, who after an intense battle against Don Armage, was able to defeat him! The Kyurangers return to the present, which should have been freed of Jark Matter's influence... However, there is no sign of the people on Earth that the universe is at peace. Although peace should have returned, the present is stained with evil, and Dark Naga is still around. Hammie is the only one who still believes that there can be peace. But nothing has changed in the universe. Did the Kyurangers travel to the past in vain? While everyone is feeling sad and depressed, Lucky starts to give orders. "First of all, we must regain Naga. And then, we defeat Don Armage in the present. The Kyuranger's fight is not over yet..." Plot The Kyurangers came back to the Orion. Hammie fells what happened to the past. She thinking that, Is going to past was a mistake, as Don Armage still ruling the galaxy in present. Lucky tells they have to find a way to defeat don armage and save Naga. On the other hand, Garu and Kotaru have been taken prisoner by the Evil Naga. Evil Naga wants to kill Balance. As a punishment for breaking the no-emotions law, Echidna drops a bomb to kill Naga. Balance returns and he has a plan to save Naga and others. Echidna confronts Dark Naga. But Dark Naga is too powerful for her. Dark Naga paralyzed and control her with his Snake eyes. But the Kyuranger's arrive and save Echidna. Lucky, Balance, Hammie, Spada and Tsurugi transforms. Balance confronts Dark Naga and the others confronts the Indavers. Hebistukai Metal activates the Metal Ophiuchus Crush. He shoot the attack on balance, but the attack was blocked by Shishi Red's Kyu sword. Suddenly, a huge explosion and Lucky and Balance seem to have disappeared. Naga leaves and celebrates that, he killed balance with his own two hands. Sometimes after, Balance analyzed the people who were under Akyanba’s emotional control, he found little micro-sized Indavers indaved the brains, the same must be happened to Naga. So, Balance uses the modified Genbikyou Kyutama to shrink him and Lucky. Lucky and Balance go through the Naga's brain and searching for sleeping Naga's soul. Balance says if they can wake him up, then he could be back to normal. Tsurugi, Hammie and Spada head to the warehouse and are met by Akyanba. Stinger went to save Kotaro and Garu. Balance finds Good Naga's soul, but can’t get close because of Microtsuyoindaver, the Daikaan of Naga’s body. Micro Tsuyoindaver summons a micro version of Dark Naga who morphs and takes on Balance who also morphs. Regular-sized Naga keeps watch over Kotaro and Garu, but he starts to have a headache from all the activity in his brain. Micro Dark Naga decides to go finish off the sleeping Good Naga's soul. Balance gets in front of the Metal Ophiuchus Crush from Micro Dark Naga and absorbs it instead, forcing him to demorph. Regular-sized Naga stumbles outside where Akyanba has forced Hammie, Spada and Tsurugi to all demorph. Dark Naga decides he’ll kill both of them. The Kyurangers try to reach out to Naga with their heartfelt pleas. Lucky continues holding off Micro Tsuyoindaver to call out to Naga as well. Suddenly, regular-sized Naga stops and pauses. Balance tries to awake Naga's Soul. Hammie, Spada and Tsurugi are shocked to see a tear roll down Naga’s face. The memories start to swirl around Naga’s brain. Micro Dark Naga charges toward Balance and Good Naga. Balance is ready to die, but suddenly, Good Naga has awakened and is able to block Dark Naga’s Kyusickle with his own. Good Naga says he understands Dark Naga’s emotions, but those are not the emotions that he wants. The emotions he wants are the ones he will obtain with Balance and his other comrades in the future. Good Naga finish off Dark Naga, but he still absorbs the emotions. Regular-sized Naga screams out as a tear rolls down his cheek, cleansing him of the darkness and releasing Lucky and Balance from his body. Naga is now back to normal. Micro Tsuyoindaver embiggens… to regular size. The Kyurangers (Balance, Naga, Hammie, Spada and Tsurugi) morph and Lucky straight to Shishi Red Orion. He takes on Akyanba himself and completely overpowers her. Hammie is wowed by Lucky’s new power up. The others work together to take on Tsuyoindavers while the newly reunited Naga and Balance fight Micro Tsuyoindaver. When Micro Tsuyoindaver is done, Naga goes over to help Lucky fight Akyanba and get a little bit of revenge. He thanks her since because of her, he can now control his anger. To prove it, he uses the Dark Kyutama to upmorph, but now without evil mind control. Naga uses Metal Ophiuchus Crash and Lucky sends Infinish Blast at Akyanba. But she’s not dead just yet. She says it was nothing personal, she was just having fun. She leaves. But Micro Tsuyoindaver embiggens one more time, this time into a real big black version of Naga. The Kyurangers hop into Kyutamajin. Balance and Naga send a Happy Splash at the black Naga and the others finish it off with Kyutamajin Meteor Booster. Back on the Orion, Naga apologizes for all the trouble he caused. He bows his head and Balance joins him. Garu reminds him they are comrades, no need to apologize. The others say they’re just happy he’s back.Balance turns around and starts to walk out. The others stop him and Lucky says he should be happier especially since he worked the hardest to save Naga.They ask Balance to say something. He turns around and it turns out he’s crying diamond tears of joy. He jumps and hugs Naga, so grateful and happy that he really is back. Balance also thanks the others. Echidna gets up. She says that she still does not believe that emotions are necessary. But she acknowledges that they are all strong because of their emotions. Echidna leaves. Naga thanks her. Naga tells the others that while under Akyanba’s control, he found a lead on Don Armage’s location. They are all happy. But Raptor checks on The Orion’s condition. The condition is not quite well............. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : **Echidna (Voice): Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Garu: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Hebitsukai Silver, Hebitsukai Metal, Giant Evil Hebitsukai Metal: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Houou Soldier: *Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Don Armage: *Kukulga: *Akyanba: *Microtsuyoindaver: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Usagi, Saiko, Saiko (Infinish Blast), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Kyutamajin) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Kyutamajin) *Tenbin Gold - Genbikyo, Tenbin (All-Star Crash), Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver/Metal - Dark, Black Hole (Metal Ophiuchus Crush), Dark (Metal Ophiuchus Impact), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Hamillion Impact), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Dorado Impact), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Balance **'Right': Naga Ray *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Mustard **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *This is the last episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger to air at 7:30 AM before its timeslot in Super Hero Time moved from 7:30 AM to 9:30 AM. *Stinger, Garu, Raptor, and Kotaro don't appear transformed in this episode. *Champ and Shou don't appear in this episode because of the fact that they said that they wanted to stay in the past to investigate some secrets about the past from the previous episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Space.29: The Orion System's Strongest Warrior, Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama, Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy! and Space.32: Orion, Forever. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's preview for ナーガ奪還大作戦！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ナーガ奪還大作戦 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode